Void Sea
Empty Ocean "Hm." Two days have passed since the sun returned. Two days since Calypso died. Skinless stood unflinching before his frozen hostages, staring at them. The demonification hasn't begun. He purposefully delayed it, keeping it still. Skinles felt it wouldn't be fair. He realized battling Gustav would leave some of them dead, or at least broken. They would need a while to heal up, a month or more if they only broke one thing. "I'm bored." Skinless said, standing at the edge of the rooftop, looking down at the black waters, the ones that spread so far and wide they were an ocean of themselves, yet were so pitch black and dark no light reflected off it, not even his own reflection. To be at the bottom of this void sea, how frightening a venture that must be "Calypso is dead, and all that's left is you, Drowned. The only one left of the Dianoir bloodline, is you and your mother...Who's body will you take?" Skinless said, turning to the three frozen hostages "Will it be one of the men or...the woman?". "Hey." A voice caught Skinless' attention, turning to see Amon standing on a nearby rooftop, wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and black pants "I came here to take these three back." Amon said, sounding unusually calm. "..." Skinless put his hands in his pockets, walking to the edge of the rooftop, and then off, as the waters rose to create a pathway for him. He reached Amon, standing on the same roof as him "So, you came alone?" Amon nodded "Hm. Hm, hm, how interesting..." Skinless scratched his chin curiously "Well, I'm not one to object. Let's go ahead and fight." Skinless took a step forward, pulling his hands out of his pockets "First Se-..." Before he finished his spell, Amon teleported near Skinless, moving forth with a right, straight punch to his head. A heavy concentration of moisture in the air formed, creating a thick wall of water, causing Amon's fist to slowly pass through, stopping short of Skinless' face. Amon pulled his fist out of the water wall, as Skinless raised his hands up "Okay. If that's how you want it." Water rose around the two, surrounding the building "I see fighting a monster like Gustav was a fun experience. You're not stronger, but, you are thinking differently. Acting in a way different.". "...? How do you know?" Amon asked. "Everywhere there is water, there is the eye of Drowned. Calypso may have had the sky, staring down upon the peons, but Drowned was more intimate. Water is everywhere. Drowned is everywhere." Skinless clasped his hands, as pillars of water formed around them "I didn't think I'd use this so soon, but you're pretty dangerous." The pillars became six, the tops became heads of leviathans, staring at their target, Amon "Sixth Sea.". With one swipe downwards with both arms, the six dragon heads roared, firing intense blasts of water. The water shot at such speeds that one could confuse them for laser, its utter blackness making it difficult to identify as even water. They struck the single spot Amon stood at, destroying the building completely, sinking into the sea while Skinless simply floated on the waters "Hm." The six dragons continued blasting the same spot, the piercing power pushing the waters away, a hole to the buttom of the black sea made. The pillars dissipated, the hole sealed, and the sea quickly became calm again "Maybe I overdid i-...?". The waters separated as a wave of black energy pierced through, engulfing Skinless and shooting from the bottom of the waters into the sky, pushing clouds away with its force and shockwave. The waters parted before rejoining, and Amon pulled himself out of them, standing atop a pillar of darkness, black energy emanating from inside his mouth, like puffs of smoke "I hate using this power. It feels like I'm relying on her, rather than myself, but...I'm not exactly a good handle myself." Amon said. "God Slayer." Skinless emerged, his clothes torn from the attack, but still standing regardless "Of the darkness element. Interesting." Skinless said "I, too, am a God Slayer. I'm sure you can guess the element." With several motions, Skinless began commanding the waters again, speaking in some alien language Amon was unfamiliar with "You are very dangerous indeed. Very, very, very, very, very, very dangerous." Suddenly, hundreds of sea monsters sprung from the waters, forming from flesh and bones of humans and animals. Vaguely fish-like, humanoid creatures were formed, even beyond the sea, beyond the dam that kept the waters from sinking the kingdom. The waters began to turn shallow, more and more being used to create the bodies. Eventually, for as far as the eye could see, monsters of varying sizes were born from flesh, bones and blood of demons. Bodies of humans, lower bodies of snakes, heads of sharks, conflagrations of different species in a single body, three or more, created these horrific monsters, with hollow, void eyes. Skinless stood on a tower of water, facing Amon "Amon." Skinless said, cracking the bones of his knuckles in one hand "I'm going to go all out, because Drowned and mother need protection." He said, his tone becoming cold "Please, die." One of the monsters moved, his fist colliding with Amon's body, sending him flying through multiple buildings, tearing a clean hole through them. "Fifth Sea." Skinless said, clenching his hand into a fist "My waters entered your body. This won't kill you, but it will make killing you easier." Suddenly, black ice began to spike from inside Amon's body and through his skin, starting rom his hands, to his arms, up to his shoulders, and from his back and chest. "Ugh...!" Amon coughed blood, as the monsters surrounded him, five closing in on him, each one bigger than the other, the largest one being so big, his fingers tip could crush Amon under it. Their fists closed down on him, pushing the air with them in an intense pressure wave. "Trapezohedron." Red energy exuded from Amon's wounds, breaking apart the ice spikes, and burning away the waters inside of him, evaporating all foreign substances "Body Integration." Raising his fist, it collided with the largest monster's punch "Break apart, and become dust!" The chaotic energy traveled all the way to the monster's head, before erupting into a bloody mess, the shockwave of the explosion pushing away the monsters from Amon, giving him some room to breathe. "I had hoped I could wait a bit before I had to use something dangerous, but..." Amon adjusted his stance, raising both fists up, as his shirt began to burn away because of his energy, as his scars all over his body gleamed red like odd markings "I guess a fight is like my life. No time to adjust, just Hell.". Ghost was a long distance away, lying down on her stomach with her sniper in hand, and her eye through the scope. The monsters created by Skinless passed through her, seemingly unaware or just ignoring her "Hm. I guess my help isn't that needed after all..." She said to herself, turning her sights to the three hostages. They were untouched, and the monsters ignored them on purpose, while everyone was focused on Amon "Freeing them while he works as a distraction...That's the ideal plan now.". Ghost had already consulted Barka and the others before they headed here. It wasn't pleasant. Erza in particular was very adamant on coming along and helping, and it wasn't the doctor, Barka, who convinced her to back down, but Kagura. She knew what to say and do to convince Erza to not fight in her condition. Her back is in serious condition, and according to Barka, she is in risk of becoming permanently crippled if she pushes her body too far and doesn't take any time to heal. A medical mage is top priority after leaving the island. After saving the hostages. Over the last two days, Amon made his solution. "I will save them." He said "I won't delay my promise any longer. I need to get them all home, before my body gives in." Barka's medicine could only delay the poison's effect and cull it, but the amount made it incurable. No matter how much medicine he is given, or what medical mage he meets, Amon will never be cured of the poison. Amon has three months to live at best. Three months to get Erza and the Oracion Seis to Hargeon, to reunite Erza with her friends, and help the Oracion Seis find a place to stay. Three months to spend with his loved ones, if he makes it to them on time. The most relatable part for Ghost was Amon's acceptance of his mortality. The looming threat of death was always present in his life. Amon is an assassin who was basically raised in Bosco. Everyone around him was dying all the time, so why would he be afraid of dying himself? He always expected it. Amon was ready for death for almost three decades now. "Amon." Skinless said, lowering the water pillar, landing on the same ground level as Amon "I hope you're prepared. I have approximately 14,900 monsters in this entire island, and more are being created." He motioned his hands, commanding the monsters "You'll die of exhaustion before you kill nine hundre-..." Skinless was interrupted by Amon's sudden backhanded attack to an adult-sized monster trying to sneak up behind him, blasting the upper half of the monster's body into ribbons, the wave of red energy continuing on its way to strike and eviscerate other lesser monsters, while destroying a large one's leg, causing it to collapse "..." 87 monsters were killed with that attack. "Go on." Amon said, almost taunting in his tone. Skinless said "Kill him." And on command, the monsters attacked all at once, closing in the distance between them and Amon. "Amon." Gram said to Amon, as black blood seeped through his skin, forming into a thin, sharp sabre "We...If you're pushing yourself too hard...". Amon gripped the sword, stomping his foot on the ground as he turned a full 180 degrees, channeling the chaotic power of Trapezohedron through the black blade, slashing through a multitude of enemies at once, from the human sized to the larger monsters, killing them or crippling them "Nobody is here...As long as nobody is here, I don't have to worry." Amon said, suddenly breathing heavily "I can go all out, so don't worry, both of you." Sweat ran down his forehead, already he was feeling pressure, not from the power he was using, but the circumstance. He was afraid they would get caught in the crossfire and he wouldn't know until it's too late. Turning around, Amon stabbed his sword through a larger monster, eight feet tall, extending the blade just enough to pierce the stomach. The monster stepped back, shrieking "Blood Vessel. Pop." The black blade became intensely red, exploding into a larger version of itself, extending and stabbing through more monsters, eradicating them. He followed up by rushing into the other demons, each step he took denting the floor and raising debris, leaving a trail of destruction behind his steps. "Don't hold back." Lucadra whispered into Amon's ear gleefully, putting her hands on his shoulders "I read everyone's minds. They're on a ship off the island. They're waiting for you.". At that moment, images and thoughts went through Amon's head, Midnight, Kamma, Erza and Kagura waiting on a ship, while Barka remained on shore. Meanwhile, Zato was defending them from monsters coming their way, doing well in holding them on his own. Fighting them as a human is deadly, as just a smidge of black water, what makes their bodies, will infect them. "Go on." Lucadra said again, her fangs showing clearly, nearing down to Amon's neck from behind "Kill all of them.". As if something snapped inside Amon, his throat filled with blood, before roaring fiercely, spraying the blood from his mouth, as his eyes blanked out. In a moment of trance, Amon teleported away, vanishing for a good few seconds. And then, the body of the largest monsters, dwarfing a five-story building, which would only reach its knee, erupted in a crimson torrent, blasting the through the barrier surrounding the kingdom. For ten years, Calypso clung to the entire top of the barrier. Even if it couldn't break through it, or it didn't even try. The barrier broke down like a glass mirror, the pieces vanishing into magic, and sky being illuminated light crimson for a brief second before returning to nor-... "Incredulous." Moloch said, standing on a chunk of bones blasting off from the monster's body. It stayed in mid-air, and just a few inches away from Amon himself "Evolve a bit more for me." Moloch leaped onto the monster's still intact body, closer to Amon, drawing closer to his ear "Follow the blood wench's words, kill them all.". ...-mal. "Ah. I'm losing myself. That's not good." Amon thought to himself, his face suddenly calming down. He breathed out as he began falling down back to the ground "Not that I won't kill 'em though." He nonchalantly stated, breathing in the air, his cheeks puffing "Shadow God...Wait, no, that's too boring a name. I need better technique names. Hmm..." Amon thought to himself in a rather bad moment. "Dumb! Ass!" Gram appropriately shouted at Amon, as a multitude of monsters leaped towards him, surrounding him in a perfect circle. All the monsters thrusted their fists forward, fists, claws, pincers, tentacles, and even feet for arms, all struck Amon at once. The shockwave shook the island in tremors, despite the fact they were several feet in the air. "Ah." Amon said, his voice muffled as he was being crushed by an assortment of odd limbs "I haf it." His aura turned red, expanding into a blast that pushed or destroyed the limbs of the monsters, giving him some free space, and still some time before landing. He breathed in again, the darkness building up in his lungs. "Nyx Memento." He said, the darkness rushing through his lungs, to his throat, as his aura flared up in a mixture of black and red "Black Sword." Amon openned his mouth, a wave of darkness firing, targetting monsters on the opposite side of the hostages, as Trapezohedron surrounded the wave as well, engulfing monsters and buildings, burning up the terrain and eviscerating it. The wailing of monsters echoed throughout. Other monsters at the port immediatley stopped their attack on the others, turning around to rush towards Amon. A good chunk of the area became a crater, while the monsters became ashes. Amon landed on the ground, breathing out, followed by rapid coughing, clutching his throat. Monsters stomped the ground as they raised their fists, openned their maws and horded on Amon, viciously lunging to rip him apart. "Nyx Memento." Amon stomped the ground, followed by a wave of darkness engulfing one side of the monsters, killing or stopping them "Aegis. And..." He turned around, creating two spheres in each palm, one black and one red "Monster Halberd." Clapping his hands together, Amon formed a crude halberd, swirling red and black making up its form, and held in both hands. He performed a complete spin, slashing many monsters around him. The slash was followed by a hungering, second slash, consuming the monsters it didn't reach. In a span of almost 30 minutes, Amon has killed 10,028 monsters, leaving behind 20,816 more, with plenty still coming. Amon stretched his shoulders, feeling the ground under him evaporate from the surging power of Trapezohedron going throughout his body more and more "Hm..." Amon rubbed the back of his neck, his body trembling and twitching. Every prominent scar on his skin began to bleed, including the larger wounds. They were slowly re-opening. Looking at his, it also began to bleed heavily, the scars re-opening on the palm "Heh." He giggled, actually giving a genuine, normal smile "All this time, I had this much power in me, but I could never pull off anything against anyone, because I'm afraid of the potential consequences..." Amon said, clutching his fist, blood seeping more and more "That's just...the greatest punchline...to this joke...!" His tone became more frustrated and angry. But then, it went away. Amon's expression went back to being calm, and his fist opened up again. "So..." Amon faced the monsters who were standing around him "Are we continuing...or, are you afraid of me?". About 30 minutes ago, during Amon's initial battle against the black water monsters. Ghost managed to sneak her way through the monsters, or rather, the monsters had no interest in her, they all went ahead to Amon. She made it up to the top of the roof with one leap upwards, landing gracefully despite carrying heavy weaponry and wearing armor on. Ghost faced the three hostages, dropping her sniper on the floor. "Right." She clenched her hand into a fist "I'll set you free and...". "What do you think you're doing?" Skinless said, followed by the sound of metal bending and breaking in half. Looking to the side, Ghost saw her sniper in two pieces, with Skinless' foot in between the two halves "Going behind my back like that...sneaky and unfair.". Black tendrils rose from small puddles of water, aiming to Ghost's vital spots. "Hey." Two hands got inbetween the two. One hand grabbed Skinless by his face, gripping tightly and pushing him away, while the other hand was placed safely on Ghost's shoulder, red aura covering her body and defending her. The water tendrils touched the aura, and evaporated, leaving Ghost unscathed. Amon took his hand off Ghost, letting go of Skinless, and then striking him once in the chest, sending him away, ending up at the edge of the rooftop. "You're being rude." Amon said to Skinless. Skinless' expression changed for the first time in ages, in years. From a calm and unflinching gaze, he went to a shocked and surprised face. He turned around, and bore witness to the bodies of a thousand monsters. The other thousands stayed back, refusing to step forward. They were afraid. "Sea Monsters..." Skinless was in awe. These creatures had no sentience or consciousness of their own. They were just puppets. They were water and bones mixed to make creatures. So why? Why were they afraid? Why did they feel something, when they are nothing?! "Are you...afraid?" Amon asked Skinless, causing him to snap out of his thoughts, staring at Amon. The latter walked calmly towards him "Ghost, take them. I want to deal with Skinless.". "...Right." Ghost said, turning around, striking the black ice, sending vibrations towards them, shattering them to pieces. She quickly grabbed the three, holding Angel and Racer underneath each arm, with Cobra on her back "We'll wait at the ship.". "Don't." Amon said "Don't get killed because of me, alright?" Ghost had no words to say back, just standing for a few seconds, before turning her back "Thank you, by the way." Amon suddenly spoke again "I only got to know you for two days, but, these two days helped me a lot, and for a dying man, two days is the equivalent of a lifetime. Thank you.". "Huh." Ghost was taken aback "You piss me off a lot, Amon. You remind me too much of myself." Ghost said, leaping off the building and heading off. Amon breathed out, the bleeding of his scars getting worse. "Am I that insufferable?". Black Chaos Demon "Where is Amon?" Erza asked Ghost, as she boarded the ship with the last three Oracion Seis members "What are these monsters, and what are those red explosions?". "..." Ghost didn't reply, she focused on placing the three in comfortable positions, resting them up on blankets, and covering them as well "They're cold. We need to keep their body temperature stable. I need two people to help me do so." Ghost said, taking off her mask and cloak, beginning to remove her armor as well. "I will assist." Kagura said "I've done nothing for them, and shame shouldn't get in the way of saving their lives." She said. "Me too." Kamma agreed as well. "Ghost." Erza called out to the soldier again "I ask you again; where is Amon?". Ghost hesitantly faced Erza, avoiding direct eye contact with her "He..." She coughed, clearing her throat. "Amon will not make it." Barka said, climbing aboard the ship "Unfortunately, the poison he consumed is too deadly, even for a demon. He..." Barka paused for a moment, before continuing, choosing his words carefully "...Unfortunately, he will have a few months at best to live. So I believe...he is...". "Amon is keeping his promise." Ghost said "The promise of getting all of you to Hargeon, and I promise you, I will fulfill that for him.". "..." Erza sat down, breathing heavily and shaking "Amon is...dying?" She seemed to be shell-shocked, getting bad memories from long ago. Amon's power dissipated, leaving him with bleeding scars, with no energy surging throughout his body anymore. He breathed out, before feeling the weight of his injuries and the exhaustion suddenly collapse atop him. His knees and shoulders felt heavy, but he kept standing, erecting his body upright, and facing Skinless "Whew." Blood dripped from Amon's forehead and down his face, stinging in his eye, forcing him to close it. Luckily it was his left eye, the blind one "Ah, this is becoming irritating.". The monsters began stomping forward, finally breaking out of their corner. "Ah." Skinless said, calmly putting his hands in his pockets "Hopeless. This is a hopeless situation for you. You tried to keep a tough image to give her some hope you'll do fine, but..." Skinless cracked his neck before he continued "You spent your power irresponsibly.". It was true. Amon may have massive power, the Trapezohedron, the chaos Demons can use to inflict irreversible damage onto the world, Shadow God Slayer, the magic made to slay Gods and divine entities. Even with those two together, Amon didn't have enough skill to use it, or rather, he didn't have the skill on how to use them effectively. Mixing them together to create devastating attacks, causing it to flow throughout his body, forming crude copies of weapons, all these things are easy enough. He paid no mind to the cost of power, how, after using these spells consecutively, and at such a scale, he would burn most of his magic power, reducing him to what is essentially a Human. "I messed up..." Amon said, admitting to his flaws "Ah, dammit." He rubbed his eyes clean from his blood, and wiped his face as well, drenching his hands in it. "So..." Skinless clasped his hands together "I'm not risking it." The island shook, tremors quaking throughout it. Demons lost their balance, falling on the ground, as building followed suit, breaking down and crushing anyone unfortunate to be under them "Seventh Sea. Leviathan, wake up.". A stinging fear shook the core of every living being on the island, causing them to cramp up, their knees bending and hitting the ground. A glowing crimson from the waters made themselves clear, and large waves picked up, the ground rising, or rather, the entire monolith that is the island rose up. Six large insectoic legs popped from the sides, dwarfing the buildings, while tentacles popped from the very back of the island, collectively forming into a single, long black, scaley tail with a red, fleshy under. A head from the front popped, and water poured into the island, like a tsunami. A dragon-esque head, with two glowing eyes, turned its long neck around, staring at the two fighters, Amon and Skinless. "Sing, Leviathan.". The monster opened its mouth, horns suddenly popping from its skull, hundreds of them, forming to create six, while four extra eyes revealed themselves. Leviathan's maw open, the clouds distanced themselves by the shockwave of the "song", gigantic waves rose, pushing the ship away, forcing it to sail away. And no longer could Amon hear anything else, his ears bleeding profusely. Everything echoed, going in and out, loud and low. His vision wasn't any better, being blurry and his head feeling dizzy. The shock from the Leviathan's "song" took out two senses out of five, while his innards were shaken up, and his body felt even heavier. "The island..." Kagura said, holding down Cobra and Racer, while Ghost and Kamma helped hold down Angel and the other two as well "It's alive?". "Yes..." Barka said "The black waters...spread and consumed all life around the island. It could not spread too far, without dissipating and vanishing..." He crawled closer to the edge of the ship "It became a single creature, the Leviathan. It only woke up once before...and..." He gestured his arm to a large mountain-like range a few meters off the island "That was once a part of the entire island.". "That monster...is surely going to destroy the rest of the island, and wear its remains as its shell.". "We have to return!" Erza exclaimed "Amon is still there, and if the Leviathan is as powerful as Barka says...!". "We can't." Ghost sternly replied "We can't, and we won't. I appreciate your care for him, but, his wish is for you to survive, and if you go back for him, you'll be spitting on his efforts." She said, her words harsh, despite her monotone words. "You expect me to let him die?! To let..." Erza suddenly fell on her knees, clutching her chest, sweating and breathing heavily "Everything...will be gone again...". Barka gestured to Ghost to aid Erza. His own body has too high a risk of infecting her "I can understand the feeling of abandoning someone for survival. I can understand letting them die. But you have to understand, there's a difference between ditching and abandoning your friends, to making their sacrifice mean something. Erza, wouldn't you want your friends to survive, even if it cost you your life?". Erza's breathing calmed down, but her grip tightened on her chest "I...don't want history to repeat so soon. After he finally began to see things as not just hopeless...". Amon's knees couldn't support his body, his arms ached and refused to cooperate properly. His eyes met with the Leviathan, as its gaping maw opened, revealing thousands of fangs of varying sizes, and many tongues. Energy began to build up in its maw, a purple sphere. "I will give you credit, you fought valiantly, courageously even." Skinless said to Amon "I will live through this, but you will not. May you rest in peace.". "Ah..." Amon's arms weakened, losing all control in them, as blood streamed down his face and body, his body becoming covered in blood when he finally "let go" and relaxed his body "Everyone is away and safe, at least...I'm content...". The Leviathan blasted the energy, aiming directly at Amon with immeasurable force. The air tore apart in shockwaves that created large waves around the island, spreading widely and tearing apart the ground and surrounding, and splitting in the middle, flying off in two directions, completely missing Amon and the rest of the island. "...Eh?" Skinless took a while to process this. "Haha!" A boastful laugh echoed throughout, even reaching everyone in the ship. A purple cape bustled in the wind before Amon, as the figure turned around, revealing black sclera and yellow eyes. A skimpy pink and purple suit, with a generous amount of cleavage showing, black leggings, heels, and even a top hat covering pink hair. The woman's charred and clawed hands emitted smoke from them, as she snapped her fingers and struck a joyous pose before Amon. "In a moment of desperation and need, the great heroine comes and saves the day!" The woman laughed madly, with a grin so wide her teeth seemed to turn into fangs just to give it more oomph "As the Demon accepted his doom to the great beast Leviathan, as hope fleeted away from him, I swooped in, destroyed the attack and saved not only him, but his friends!" The clouds vanished, being pushed away by a large flying ship in the sky, as if on cue to add greater impact to the woman's monologue. "Bow before the Fantasy Hell Witch, before Eva Kiesler!". "...WHAT?!" Amon stood up in shock, ignoring the surging pain in his body "Y-...You are not fucking Eva!" He angrily shouted "Last I checked, you weren't a flamingo with cow tits and a witch hat!" He kept yelling, in both shock and denial "What the actual fuck is going on?! I'm trying to accept my death here and then you clown show up and...!". "Heh~" She giggled in amusement "Nyx Memento, Black Sword." Eva uttered, as a sudden blast of dark energy appeared from the skies and pierced the Leviathan's head, causing the monster to go into a shock and frenzy, bleeding heavily and wailing in pain. "That's...that's my...". Monsters surrounding the two, their fists raised and prepared to attack "Kill them! Don't hold back!" Skinless commanded the monsters in a panic, leaping off the building. "Heh." Eva chuckled, extending her arms to the sides "Nyx Memento, Black Sword x100." A series of dark blasts shot in all angles, engulfing and eviscerating the monsters around them, and going off even more, killing more and more monsters as the blasts kept going "I am the Fantasy Hell Witch, Eva Kiesler. Alot has happened, dear Amon." Eva grinned, lifting her hat's brim "Nyx Memento, Black Sword." Eva turned her gaze towards the Leviathan's head, as all the monsters around her became dust "x120,000.". The sky turned black, the island was consumed by a dome of black, the clouds turned grey, and the sea went still. Eva laughed madly and loudly, as every stone, every demon and every monster became turned to ash, while the Leviathan was being decimated by thousands of darkness energy blasts. "Times! 300,000!" She exclaimed, further annhilating the island and the Leviathan, stomping the ground each time an energy blast landing, which resulted in an inevitbale rapid-fire stomp-fest that left a dent in the ground "Hahaha! Oh god, I could do this all day! I love this fucking power!" Eva suddenly stopped, and so did everything else. The Leviathan's head crashed on the island itself, as the pincers and tentacles lowered and fell back into the ocean. "Now, let's get a move on." Eva said, turning to Amon, black smoke encoaching on Amon, and the people on the ships. "What is happening?!" Kagura said, going to grab her sword, before remembering she was left in her undergaments in order to share body heat with the three unconscious Oracion Seis members "...!". "Don't touch that!" Barka said, yet he hesitantly got closer, fearing his demonic body would infect them. "Poof~" Eva clapped her hands, as all the people, sans Barka and Zato and Eva, were teleported away. She crossed her arms, beginning to float, as the Leviathan seemed to wake up. As she rose higher into the sky, reaching the clouds almost, nearing her flying ship "Nyx Memento, Black Sword." Taking in a deep breath, she prepared her final attack. "...I am alone..." Barka said, staring into the sky, seeing the ship and spotting Eva. "So..." Zato sat down, sheating his sword and placing it on the ground "This is how it ends...Well, not too bad. I don't have any regrets...". "No..." Skinless angrily gritted his teeth, finally reaching his breaking point "NO!!!!". "Times..." Eva raised her hand in a gesture "10,000,000.". Afar at the continent of Ishgar, and even on the western continent of Alakitasia, people would speak for years to come of a mysterious event, a "black tree" that sprouted in the middle of the ocean. It stood almost solid, moving liquidated, but it kept the consistent shape that gave it its name. A black cloud accompanied it, right above it, forming soon after. No one could explain the phenomenon, but when the council sent investigations, all they found were traces of bodies at the bottom of the ocean. Some bones and bodies floated, demonic and mutated. The world would never know of the monstrous Fantasy Hell Witch who, with an imitation of someone else's power, removed the Kingdom of Dianoir from the map, as simple as tearing the map itself in half. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice